Such a resequencing system as part of a multi-stage packet switching network is already known from the PCT application published under No. WO87/00373. For each switch of the switching node shown therein input circuits are coupled to the node inputs and the node outputs are coupled to output circuits. Each output circuit includes an arbiter circuit to which are connected a pair of input circuits and which allows a cell to be transmitted from an input circuit to this output circuit only after having received a transmission request signal from the input circuit and having transmitted a grant signal back to this input circuit. This arbiter circuit performs the correct sequencing of cells by the transmission of grant signals in the correct sequence. Such a resequencing system has a relatively complex structure.